1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art of finishing cloths like collars or sleeves of shirts, which have been washed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collars or sleeves of the shirts are so constructed that a thin attaching core of the cloth is inserted between two cloths both sides of face and reverse and they have been high-pressed. The above attaching core of the cloth shrink by 10 to 15% after being washed. Therefore, the surface of cloths has many waves of shrinkage, thus making the size small. According to the conventional device, the size is small and easy to shrink as the cloths are high-heat pressed at once because of the preference for the operational efficiency, wherein the cloths are to be made out as they are shrunk without getting rid of shrinkage as indicated above.